


All The World's Problems

by Gellsbells



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: 1.08, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Got those shippy feels, Missing Scene, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: A missing scene during 1.08.After rescuing Macy at the nest, Harry tries to make her feel better. With tea, of course.





	All The World's Problems

Macy braced herself against her pillow, eyeing the hallway again wondering whether a fourth shower would be considered excessive given what she had just endured. She kept brushing her arms, the feeling of the webs ghosting across her bare skin still a prevalent and unwelcome memory. 

She huffed as she pulled the robe tighter around her body. Pushing herself off the bed as she decided that a fourth shower was indeed warranted. She almost collided into Harry as he hovered in the doorway. One hand raised to knock on her open door, the other balancing a tray. 

“Harry, sorry I-” Macy apologised suddenly feeling self conscious in just her robe. At least he had knocked this time. The tray shook as he regained balance, the cups clashing against the ornate teapot. 

“My apologies, I thought that you might-” 

“Tea,” Macy smiled. 

“Solves all the world’s problems doesn’t it?”

“Even almost being eaten by a giant arachnid.” Macy replied as she sat back down on the edge of her bed. 

“Yet to be tested.” Harry placed the tray down on her bedside table and she nodded for him to pour her a cup. She took it gratefully as he held it out to her, fingers brushing against her own as she smiled nervously. 

She took a slow sip as he poured the steaming liquid into the second cup. 

She closed her eyes as the warm liquid slipped down her throat. The warmth emanating through her body and bringing a sense of calm. Her eyes flicked to Harry as he sipped from hsi own cup.

“No surprises in this one?” She examined the liquid carefully having already been caught out with Harry’s “ _ Hair of the Dog _ ” she was a little sceptical that something that made her feel like this had no special amagic attached.

He gave a chuckle in response, “No, just tea.” 

Harry stood awkwardly in front of her with his tea until Macy patted the side of the bed next to her, and he gingerly took a seat. 

“I guess, I should have known better.” Harry’s eyebrows knitted in confusion and Macy gave a sigh. “That psychic said there was a darkness inside me and maybe, it was a punishment, or a warning. Or evil is just attracted to-” 

Harry turned to face her, placing his tea on the bedside, his hand resting on her arm. 

“Don’t.” Macy looked up at him, reminded of their conversation a few nights ago, the tenderness and concern painted on his face. She had wanted to believe him then, she almost had. 

“That darkness, your not capable of it Macy, I haven’t seen a glimpse of it.” 

“Then tonight was what, bad luck?” 

“I think tonight was maybe more a comment on online dating and listening to your sister, then the powers of darkness seeking you out.”

“Thanks Harry,” she took another sip from the cup. “For the tea,” she paused noticing that his had was still resting on her arm and that she wasn’t keen for him to move it just yet. “And the company.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
